A constant problem with all rear-view mirrors in vehicles is the existence of a blind spot. This blind spot is on the passenger's side and right, rear quarter. It is the cause of frequent accidents. Because of this blind spot drivers always must be sure to turn their head to the left whenever changing lanes or making left turns.
Attempts to solve this problem include the use of side view mirrors on each outside door of the car. While this helps it is not a complete solution because the mirror is some distance from the driver who frequently has to move his head to be able to see all angles.
Another attempt to solve this problem is to replace the rear-view mirror with a mirror over the existing rear view mirror that may span the entire width of the car. This replacement mirror has a series of mirrors that supposedly provide a wide angle view on both sides of the car. It is however unsightly and not effective because of the different planes of view created by the multiple mirrors. It can also interfere with visor movement.
There is also the need for providing a mirror to be able to see children in the back seat of the car. Often, when driving, parents will adjust the rear-view mirror to be able to see the back seat losing the ability to use the mirror for its intended purpose. One solution to this problem involves a clamp-on mirror comprised of two flexible plastic arms that snap together around the mirror having an auxiliary mirror that can be adjusted for viewing the rear seat while leaving the original rear-view mirror adjusted for its intended purpose. However, a problem with this mirror is that it can become loosen over a period of time and not maintain the proper viewing angle. It would be advantageous if an auxiliary mirror can be provided that can be securely clamped to the existing rear-view mirror on either side, top or bottom and remain secure over long period of time.
A variety of mirrors have been invented to solve the problems in the area of the blind spot or watching children in the back seat. Mirrors that attach to the windshield in front of the driver (e.g. via suction cups, etc.) can be helpful but create a depth-in-field transition problem for the eyes because they are not in the same plane-of-view as the rear-view mirror. Spherical mirrors have also been tried but offer too much of a view and the objects reflect them and tend to be too distant and sometimes too distorted to be of use. If such mirrors are attached to existing rear-view mirrors it reduces the necessary viewing area and also provides a distraction to the driver. This can compromise safety.
Wide rectangular mirrors have been provided that fit over existing rear-view mirrors but are normally much larger in size that what the vehicle manufacturer has allowed for. These mirrors tend to interfere with sun-visor operation. Another solution is the rectangular multi-element mirrors that are used to replace existing rear-view mirrors entirely and require mounting hardware for their installation. These mirrors can cause interference with proper operation of the sun-visors and can also be distracting because of the differing views in the multi-element mirrors. While they provide a large viewing angle they allow a great deal of light reflection during nighttime use. They can cause a compromise of safety.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary mirror that clamps on the existing rear-view mirror.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary mirror that provides a positive clamping action on the existing rear-view mirror but is easily removed for adjustment or changing of positions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary rear-view mirror that is clamped on existing rear-view mirror without the need for any tools.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an wide range of existing rear-view mirrors.